


House 1995

by calumgothoes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas Time, M/M, ashton's family comes over for dinner, halsey is a theif, luke is her partner, this is based on one of my fav. movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumgothoes/pseuds/calumgothoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A notorious robber on the run looking for a way out, stumbles across a witty bloke with hair the color of charcoal and a stubborn, hazel eyed fellow with dimples too deep; you can't take him seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Street lights illuminated the sidewalks with only a few civilians walking by. Not one turned around or stayed in one spot, they'd disappear into the darkness.

No witnesses. No snitches. That's exactly what they needed.

Across the blacktop, stood a beautiful mansion built with white bricks and silver gates closing around the perimeter. Something about the area made Ashley feel anxious. She was never one to get nervous but that's what kept her going. The thrill, the rush. The getting off scot free was somewhat close to a euphoric feeling. Hitting nerves wasn't real to her. And giving up was absolutely never an option.

She placed a black duffle bag on her lap then turned in her seat, "Do you remember what I said?"

The boy nodded, his hands nervously gripped the steering wheel. Every few seconds, he looked over his shoulder.

"Repeat it to me." She ordered.

He chewed at the corner of his mouth where a black hoop pierced his lip, "Always keep the car running. Don't get distracted. Be the perfect lookout."

She pulled her fluorescent blue hair back in a ponytail, " And don't be scared. We can't afford to lose this game, not this time." After fixing her ski mask and clicking off her seatbelt, her hazel eyes drifted up to light blue. He nodded, making it clear that he understood.

"Is your radio on?"

"Yeah. Marshall gave me a new one."

"Good. Call me if you see someone." She quietly shut the door behind her, checking down the street both left and right before jogging over to the other side.

The blond watched her intensively as she creeped around the gates. There was a point when he couldn't see her anymore due to it being so dark, he assumed she had made it in. He adjusted his seat some to let his long legs stretch out.

Still nervously gripping the steering wheel.


	2. 1.

Dr. Jin clicked his pen three times before scribbling down notes in his work journal. The couple before him watched in silence, anticipating the next question.

He let out a breath, "...Alright. Let's move on to your dreams. We didn't really get to explore that in our last session, so who would like to go first?"

"Me." The paler one of the two raised his hand while leaning forward, "I was at a diner right? And it was really late so I was the only one in there. The waitress had given me my burger and I took the bun off to put ketchup on it. When I had lifted the bun, I noticed she put pepperoni instead of pickles on it." The therapist tilted his head in confusion.

Michael gestured towards him, "I know, what the fuck, right? So I called her over; I was like " _ What the hell? Why is there pepperoni on my sandwich? _ " and she was like, " _ We ran out of pickles so this is all we had left. Don't worry, it's just as good." _ I come to find out later on, that they were nipples. Ashton's nipples..." His voice trailed off while the whole room went silent.

Dr. Jin furrowed his eyebrows some, "...How did you know they were Ashton's nipples and not someone else's?"

He thought for a moment, "Well his kind of reminds me of pepperoni 'cause they're really big so..."

Dr. Jin continued writing in his journal, "But you still ate the burger?"

"...Yes."

Ashton scowled at Michael before turning away.

"Hmm. Ashton, how do you feel about the dream?"

"I feel like he should stop telling it to all my nieces and nephews at family gatherings."

Michael scoffed and Dr. Jin hummed like he understood as he wrote down Ashton's response.

"Look do we have to go over dreams? I honestly think it's pointless." Ashton crossed his arms, ready to move on to the next subject.

"He still hasn't forgiven me." Michael pursed his lips.

"Is that true Ashton? Are you still upset over the infidelity?" Dr. Jin tilted his head again.

Ashton sighed, "Look, I'm not upset or hell bent on it. I'm over it, I just don't wanna talk about it."

" But isn't that why we're here? To talk about how unhappy we are and our feelings?" Michael gestured towards Dr. Jin.

Ashton grinned, "You know what, Doctor, you'd be surprised that my feelings are fine. And that I'm actually a very content person--"

"Oh! What a liar. You're so unhappy, you could barely breath. And I can feel it. In every gesture and every silence and I'm miserable. How can we both be in the relationship while I'm miserable and you're content?" Michael's voice began to raise with each word.

Ashton shrugged at him, "Luck..."

"Ashton, it's best to vent these things and not bottle them up." The therapist twirled his pen in his fingers, " It's not healthy."

Ashton scoffs in disgust, "Healthy? Dreaming about eating me like some kind of cannibal is healthy?"

"Are there any sexual problems in the relationship?" Dr. Jin asked suddenly, just from sitting and watching, he noticed  _ that _ kind of tension. Adding on to Michael's dream as well.

The couple turned to each other in unison, seeing who would speak up first. Michael decided to be the brave one, " Well...to be quite honest, we haven't had sex in a while, Doc."

Dr. Jin continued writing.

"And before that, it wasn't all that..." Michael became quite comfortable the more he spoke. "I mean it was cute at first. We had picked up a really good routine, a few neck bites, spanking every now and then, you know." Ashton side-eyed him.

"But then it kinda got dull. I mean, it's all over by the time you make a cup of tea. Trust me, I've timed it once. No wonder I had an affair." He cleared his throat as he smoothed out his eyebrow.

Ashton leaned over to him, "How could you tell him all that so casually as if you're asking for a glass of water?"

Michael cleared his throat once more, "You know what, Doc, actually may I have a glass of water?"

"Why don't you suck him off too, I'll go wait in the car!" Ashton spat.

"Wow, really.." Michael let out a breathy laugh. Dr. Jin snapped his fingers.

"Gentlemen? Let's try to keep calm here."

Ash shook his head, "Ugh, it's hard to keep calm when you're stuck with this wanker.."

" And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Ash glared, "It means you're impossible. You never know what the fuck you want. You live in your own little fantasy world, you and your damn video games."

"You leave my video games out of this, you understand?" Michael exclaimed.

Ashton then turned himself around in his seat to face Mike, "And when was the last time you went outside before today, hermit crab? Huh? 1873?"

Dr. Jin started to realize he was losing focus of the session and needed to get back on track, "Uh, fellas?"

Michael, completely ignoring the therapist, said, " I don't like being around a lot of people! I keep telling you that! Gosh, you think you're so perfect, don't you Ash?"

"I never said I was perfect!"

"I know you didn't, 'cause you're not! Mr. " _ Oh I'll be home before eleven _ " meanwhile, you're comin' home at two in the morning! What the hell is that? Do you not realize, I, worry?"

"Oh bastard, the only thing you worry about is if there's food in the house. Shut up, that has nothing to do with anything." Ashton scoffed, "I go out because I have goals for myself. I travel so I can find myself! Traveling and exploring causes me to come home late."

Michael laughed, "Oh please! What the hell are you finding? You finding out that you're a lonely, wandering hipster who never knows what the fucks going on? You make me giggle, Ash..."

Ashton furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. He couldn't believe Michael just said that. He had never had a problem with Ashton's exploring before but Ash now knows that Michael's been bottling up his feelings.

He quickly shook his head and clenched his jaw before shouting, "Fuck you, Michael! Fuck you!"

"Yeah well, if you did that more often, maybe we wouldn't be having these problems!" He shouted back.

Dr. Jin jumped his feet. He has lost control of what was once peaceful and his own patience was wearing thin, "Fellas please, calm down!"

The arguing couple then turned in unison and screamed, "Shut up!"

~¤~

Ashley felt incredibly suspicious when the back door was unlocked. She didn't back out though; she continued with caution.

With a home like this, she wouldn't be surprised if there were laser beams or hidden string along the wall that could trigger an alarm. But it was pitch black. With help of her night vision goggles, she quietly made her way upstairs. Just because cars weren't parked outside doesn't mean someone couldn't be in here with her. She had to make sure.

With every door she crept by, she leaned her ear onto it. Nothing could be heard from the other side of the door. She made her way back down stairs. 

Creeping quietly into the study, she took it all in. 

Paintings. Paintings with eyes. Eyes too bright and wide to not leave you nightmares. Marshall mentioned these paintings to Ashley. Saying that they lined each end of the ceiling and the walls. And not to look at them for too long. This room held an eerie feeling. It easily ran shivers down her spine.

These weren’t just creepy paintings though, there was a secret to it. Behind one was a safe big enough to fit a baby in. Not too big but not too small. One of the paintings held this secret and there was no time to peak behind each one. She quickly pulled up her radio and clicked “ON”. 

Luke happened to be scrolling through his phone, looking around himself every now and then when his radio went off. 

“Luke!” She whisper-yelled. 

He sat up more in his seat, “Yeah, yeah what’s up?”

“Which painting did Marshall mention? The one that holds the safe?”

He furrowed his eyebrows, “ You mean you don’t know what it looks like?”

“ Just tell me what it looks like, there’s like a million in here” she sighed. 

“Uh, okay.” He pulled up the email Marshall sent them on his phone, eyes going left to right searching for the details.

“ Any day now…”

“I got it!” he said a little too loud into the speaker. “ It’s a painting of a little boy. A little boy holding a teddy bear.”

Immediately Ashley searched for it. She shone her flashlight at these pictures, looking for the little boy. On the wall to her right, fourth painting down from the floor, she smirked. 

The sound of her radio echoed in the room, “Ashley?”

“I found it.”

“Good, just...hurry up, okay? I’m getting paranoid sitting out here.”

“ Yeah, yeah, yeah.” She turned off her radio and looked back up towards the painting. 

Even though it was close to the floor, she was too short to reach it. Growing frustrated with her height, Ashley roughly pulled the chair sitting behind the owner’s desk and stood on top of it. She was cautious when stepping on to it, making sure it wouldn’t slip under her. 

As soon as she pulled the picture off the wall, joy swelled up in her heart. Carefully lowering the painting towards her feet. She took her lockpick out of her pocket and went to work.

It was a simple lock. Wasn’t anything you’d see at the bank or some CIA fortress. Just a lock you’d used on your front door. Ashley was very skilled at picking locks and breaking in. Growing up with a rebellious brother, it kind of rubbed off on her. 

She blew a piece of hair that fell out of the way, hearing the lock click. She’s in.

When opening it all the way, her face fell. 

A small velvet ring box was the only thing in sight. With furrowed brows, she turned on her radio. 

“Luke come in! Luke!”

His voice came through, “What? What’s wrong?”

“Are you sure you got the right painting? ‘Cause this shit is empty.”

“Empty?!”

“Yes! There’s like a little ring box but that’s it. Marshall wouldn’t mess this up, what the hell?”

He sounded panicked, “ Are you sure? He described it thoroughly in the email and loud in person. He wouldn’t mess up like this--”

“Well maybe he did” she picked up the small box, “Like it’s nothing how he describ--”.

A booming voice came out of what sounded like a speaker system shouting, “ INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!” startling Ashley in mid sentence. The floor suddenly collapsed beneath her, breaking her radio on the way down. The voice over the speaker system drowned out her scream. 

   Luke’s eyes widen when flashing red lights went off in the house, muffled sounds of the security system heightened Luke's panic.

“ Oh God. Ashley…”

His heart rate was picking up by the second, he felt as though he was going to throw up. It seemed like he was sitting out in the van for hours, that’s what he felt. He couldn’t see Ashley, she wasn’t picking up her radio and the police could be here any minute. Luke was terrified and conflicted. He didn’t want to leave her if she was ever going to come out. But he didn’t want to get caught. 

Ashley moaned in pain when coming to her senses. What ever broke her fall was much harder than it looked. It took her a minute to stand up on her own, hearing her back crack was the most unpleasant sound ever. “Fuck.”

It looked like she was in a basement of some sort. And she needed to leave. Now. 

Red and blue lights illuminated the window across from her. She felt her heart drop to her stomach. Quickly, and as best as she could, she ran over and pulled it open. Fortunately Ashley was small enough to fit through with no difficulty. A million thoughts ran through her head, she felt panic start to rise. The cops were here. Walking up to the front door. If it wasn’t so dark, they could’ve easily seen her.

Ashley crawled military style towards the side gate. As quietly as possible she climbed over. Part of her sleeve got caught on the wire and was starting to make noise as she was struggling. 

She breathed, “Come on, you piece of shit sweater!” A few more seconds of struggling and it finally ripped. Landing on her hip, she looked around to see if she brought any attention to herself. 

None.

With a bruised hip now, she went around to sneak to Luke across the street.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw he wasn’t there... 

~¤~

Ashton pulled into the parking lot of a drug store and quickly found a spot, looking ahead of him the entire time. Not even daring to shoot a glance towards Michael when he put it in park.

Other than Michael telling Ashton he needed something from the store, the whole car ride there was silent. Ashton preferred it that way. He didn't feel like arguing anymore tonight. Michael's words had upset him far too much and there was nothing else to be said.

Instead of getting out, Michael stayed seated. Staring at his boyfriend, seeing how he kept his gaze on his hands. He felt the need to apologize. He  _ wanted _ to apologize. He realized that what he had said was out of line and he needed to correct it.

"Look um," he cleared his throat, "Ash..baby.."

Ashton didn't look up. But the slight rise of his eyebrows meant that he was listening.

Mike sighed, "Look about what I said, Ash. I-I didn't mean it, alright? I was just.. upset." Michael looked towards Ashton for a reaction and was very saddened when he didn't get one. "I'm sorry, baby. Okay? I'm sorry."

He reached out his hand to lay across his boyfriend's thigh but Ash just flinched away. Muttering out a, " Don't." And started turning the radio dial, not really looking for a specific station, but wanting to distract himself from Michael.

Michael leaned back, looking defeated.

He scoffed then bit his lip, "You know you can break up with me, it would be less uncomfortable. For you and me."

That comment finally got Ashton look over in Michael's direction.

"I won't be trouble. I won't make a scene at all."

Ashton blinked.

"I...I can move out. I can stay with my parents, if that's what you want. And if anyone asks what's going on you can say that," he paused, thinking of the best way to word his reasoning, "that I was unfaithful..."

Ashton narrowed his eyes at him and said, "You  _ were. _ "

Michael nodded, "That's why I said you could say it..."

"No, no," Ash rolled his eyes, "You said it as if it weren't true, as if I'm just making it up so we could break up. Whereas, it  _ is  _ true and we're not breaking up."

Michael stared at him in amazement. His boyfriend is the biggest smart ass on the planet. He exhaled and shrugged it off, figuring it was no use talking to him if all Ashton’s going to do is give him the silent treatment. Ashton finally landed on a news station, half listening. Mike went to open the door then looked towards Ash, “Aren’t you coming in with me?”

“No, I wanna sit and listen to the news. There’s things in life other than our problems, Michael.” 

Michael stepped out and said, “ Hey.”

Ashton glanced up.

“Just because you made your little decree about this relationship...doesn’t mean I won’t see it through the end.” 

“Michael, the day you see anything towards the end, i’ll rip my nipples off and eat ‘em myself.” 

He frowned then slammed the car door. Ashton watched as he walked up to the front door, disappearing into the store. 

Michael walked up and down the aisles with his items in his hands, feeling exhausted. It was more mental exhaustion than anything. These therapy visits get more and more upsetting as time goes on and Michael doesn’t know how much more he could take. He was standing in the dish soap aisle when he leaned against the shelf, rubbing the ‘exhaustion’ from his eyes. When, really, tears were starting to fall. The sound of the store door rung in the background but he didn’t look to see who walked in.

   Ashley had her ski mask pulled back to make it look as if she was wearing a beanie. Boiling inside, she couldn’t believe that idiot left her and went god knows where. She couldn’t believe she ripped her favorite hoodie trying to escape and now has a bruised hip from it, she couldn’t believe she left her duffle bag in that house, which is probably evidence now to the police. All she wanted to do was scream. Luckily, the pistol, that everyone on the team had to carry, was still on her. She thinks Luke still has his too. She tried calling him but her phone died. Right now she’s just trying to jack a car. 

She walked past a very nice car as she stepped in this little convenience store. The ringing of the door startled her a bit. Scoping the place out there was: the cashier, woman in the freezer section talking loudly with her friend, and a tall dude seeming on the verge of tears.

He seemed the most vulnerable. She quietly made her way towards him.

Crying in a store was not something Michael planned on. He just wants to go home and sleep for a year in a half. Hopefully by then Ashton would come to his senses. He quickly collected himself and continued forward. There weren’t many people in here but, anyone could come up and ask him what’s wrong. He doesn’t want to deal with that. 

As he turned the corner, there stood Ashley. He jumped, “ Oh uh, excuse me.”

“That’s a nice car you got out there.” she said cooly.

Confusion showed on his face, “Uh thanks?”

“ Be a shame if something happened to it, yeah?”

He swallowed, “ Um I-I guess. How’d you it’s mine?”

She laughed, “ Ah c’mon man, don’t play stupid. With that fancy ass watch” he looked down at his wrist, “ And that expensive hair dye, you can’t fool anybody.”

“My hair? Pfft! Look at yours.” Michael gestured towards her head.

Ashley shook her head, “ Obviously mine was done by a professional, sweetheart. Don’t get mixed up.” 

Michael started to get annoyed, “ Look ma’am, I have someone waiting for me and you’re kinda in my way--” he tried to walk past her but she put her hand against his chest.

There was a change in tone of her voice, “Your car.” 

“ What the hell about it?” 

“ I want it.”

“Too bad, so sad!” he said in a mocking voice, “You can’t fucking have it.”

Ashley stepped closer, “Oh really?”

Not at all feeling threatened Michael did the same, speaking lowly, “ Yeah. Really.”

She smirked, “That’s too bad. ‘Cause,” she quickly pulled the pistol out off her pocket, pointing it towards his belly button, “My lil friend here says I can.”

“Oh.” his whole body tensed, letting whatever was in his arms fall to the floor. Her head lowered while her eyes remained fixated on his, “ Like I said. Be a shame if something happened to it, hm?”

   Ashton was quite startled when Michael sprinted into the car, “Ash, we gotta go!”

“What’s going on? Who’s she?” sitting up in his seated utterly confused as to who this woman getting into the back seat is.

“ She is the world beyond our problem, which is now our problem!” he stressed. 

Ashley placed herself in the middle seat, “Shut up.”

Ashton furrowed his brow, “ The hell are you talking about?”

“Drive,” she put the pistol up to Ashton’s face. He immediately froze. 

“I said drive…”


End file.
